1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the protection of the hoods of motor vehicles from rock damage, insects, and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a hood cover or shield adapted to fit over a vehicle hood, wherein the cover or shield is held in place by a magnetic force in direct contact with the outer surface of the hood, and by an edge trim device between the front and side peripheries of the hood and the car body so as to require the shield to conform to the curvature of the hood, while also preventing theft.
2. Background Information
The hoods of motor vehicles, and particularly the surface paint thereof, are subject to road damage by way of flying rocks or insects or the like, wherein damage may be caused either by way of dents arising from direct physical impact of rocks, pieces of wood, or other types of road debris that act as missiles, or by chemical action caused by the remains of insects that have impacted onto the paint surface. As a means of avoiding such damage, various "bug deflectors" and the like have been conceived, some such devices consisting either of a single curved or bent board-like structure, or pairs of board-like structures, often arranged in a "V" centered near to the front center of the hood and sloping backwards both outwardly and vertically so as to deflect upwards and outwards the stream of air passing by the vehicle hood. The means for mounting such structures may involve brackets or the like that extend under the hood, together with short struts or "feet" that are placed against the hood surface. Among the consequences of using such devices are aerodynamic loss, since the device serves as an obstacle to the laminar flow for which vehicle hoods are designed. In addition, the "feet" of such devices tend to collect grit, leaves, twigs, acidic road components, or insect pieces in the vicinity thereof, so that instead of protecting the hood the device may in fact have helped to cause damage thereto, i.e., by concentrating in particular spots the very elements that can cause hood and paint damage. Ordinary vehicle vibration will also cause any such "feet" to rub against the hood surface and cause wear thereon.
Another type of hood protection device is found in the "bra", by which is meant a flexible soft felt backing sheet (used to protect the painted surface) overlaid by vinyl and cut to the shape of a hood, said device being held in place by elastic cords that have hooks at the distal ends thereof that are placed beneath the hood, some of such devices also being adapted to cover over portions of the grill, front bumper, and fenders. Also, "snaps" may be disposed as parts of the bra in the vicinity of the wheel wells, the material of the bra being bent around to the interior of the wheel well so as to permit attaching such snaps to complementary snap members mounted therein, or "L-shaped" connectors or tabs may also be used. Although such devices may be effective in preventing or at least minimizing damage caused by actual impacts of rocks and the like, a major characteristic of such devices is that very little "seal" is provided around the perimeter of the bra; hence grit and the like tend to accumulate between the bra and the hood surface, whereupon the normal vibratory movements of the bra relative to the hood will again increase the amount of paint damage that can be caused. Moreover, the tendency of the soft felt backing material to absorb and retain moisture and fine grit renders the bra very difficult to be cleaned of such damaging components, and without very frequent and thorough cleaning such moisture and grit will themselves cause significant paint damage. In addition, since such devices are typically attached by cords and hooks that are easily accessible, these devices are subject to being stolen.
What is needed and would be useful, therefore, is a hood protection device that avoids some or all of the aforementioned disadvantages, while yet providing a useful degree of protection to the hood surface. In view of the minimal occurrence of rock or chemical damage relative to the plastic-like materials in typical use now for bumper or bumper covers and grills, and similar lesser damage to fenders in view of their flexible structure and their partial shielding by the headlight and turning light structures, such a protection device may be adapted for use solely or at least predominantly in relation to the hood surface, and particularly the front portion thereof, said front portion constituting approximately 90 percent of the vehicle surface below the windshield that is likely to sustain such damage. Such a protection device need not cover the entirety of the hood surface, inasmuch as rocks and other debris that are thrown up from a road surface do not typically reach above the lower "nose" portion of the hood, and higher flying insects that are not impacted by that nose portion are more likely to impinge upon the windshield than on the remaining hood surface.